


Someday You Will Be Loved

by MrAnders



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnders/pseuds/MrAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may feel alone when you're falling asleep / And everytime tears float down your cheeks / But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet / Someday you will be loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday You Will Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of same name, by Death Cab For Cutie

_“You are unbelievable!” Her voice came broken in between sobs. She covered her mouth with a shaky hand, looking away from the boy in front of her. Not able to loot at him._

_“Camille…” he placed a hand on her shoulder, only for her to pull away roughly._

_“Don’t!”  she turned around before running away, being watched by big brown eyes now filled with tears._

A knock on the door brought the brunette out of her memories, as a well-known head snuck inside the room.

“Can I come in?”

She smiles at the sight of her ex-boyfriend, now best friend and bridesman, getting in. He walks towards her with a huge smile on his face, helping her to fix the veil. Looking at her with loving eyes and tears starting to run.

_The brunette enters the apartment 2J with a tired look._

_“Logie!” The blonde waves at him from the couch. “How did it go?”_

_The genius just glares at him in a way that say_ not now _and Kendall understands it was bad. He moves softly towards his boyfriend, placing a soft hand on his shoulder._

_“It was for the best, Logie.”_

“You are unbelievable!” the girl chuckles, drying the genius’ tears softly. “If you cry then I’ll cry and I’ve paid real money for this fancy make-up artist to fix my face so please stop!” she said, waving her hands at her own face, fighting back the tears that were trying to creep through her eyes.

“You just look so…” the genius sighed, a crocked grim on his face. “You look beautiful.”

They kept starting at each other for a few moments in silence.

Logan couldn’t believe his girl was getting married.

_The elevator doors opened, revealing the happy couple inside. Logan was resting his head on Kendall’s shoulder, both of them resting their backs on the wall behind them. A smile on both faces as they headed for the pool._

_On the_ other _side of the door, Camille’s jaw fell open and her eyes narrowed in anger at the sight of her ex-boyfriend, happy with his own boyfriend._

_As soon as he saw her, Logan pushed away from the blonde. His eyes wide in surprise as he opened his mouth to say something. Anything. But Camille raised a hand telling him not to, before turning around, heading for the stairs. He followed her, fastening his pace as she did the same._

_“Camille, wait!” he called for her, but she didn’t stopped. And so he followed her upstairs._

_After three staircases, she finally stopped. Her eyes full with rage and some tears as she turned around to face the one she believed was the love of her life._

“Can I ask you something?” the bride looked down, pretending to fix something on her dress. Logan knew her better than that.

“You can ask me anything.” He smiled, softly, placing a hand on her cheek. He forced her head up a little, trying to meet her. “You know that.”

The girl took a deep breath. She was nervous, more nervous about that question than she was about the whole wedding.

Logan just hopped she was not about to ask him if he approved the groom, because that would be just way too  _Will and Grace_.

“Do you ever think back on us?” she finally looked into his eyes. Her own filled with an emotion he could not quite recognize. “On what we could have had?”

_“What?” she snapped, waving her arms. “What can you possibly tell me that you haven’t told me before?”_

_He watched her with wide eyes, waiting for the right moment to speak._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_His voice was almost a whisper, and now Camille was the one with wide open eyes. The tears started making their way down her cheek, and she didn’t even noticed she was crying until a strong and yet soft finger dried her tears._

_“I’m sorry I haven’t told you before. I’m sorry I’ve cheated on you. And I am sorry I broke your heart.”_

_The girl wrapped her arms around the genius, burying her face on the crook of his neck, soaking his shirt with tears._

“No.” the genius had a timid smile, almost soft. “I never wonder what we could have had.”

The girl watches him closely, as if waiting for the next thing he has to say. Because he cannot just answer her like this. Not on her wedding day.

“Why?” her voice is small and hurt, and that only makes the genius smile grow wider. She now can see it is a loving one.

“Oh, sweetie.” He runs a hand through her hair, looking deep into her eyes. A connection they’ve had ever since that day.

_“I love you.” she chock out between sobs. “I love you, Logan!”_

_The boy took a deep breath taking in the perfect smell of her hair. He loved her too, but not in the same way._

_“You deserve better.” He whispered against her soft black hair, smiling slightly._

_She pulled away from him, confusion clear on her eyes._

_“You deserve someone who’ll love you more than anything else. Someone who’ll take care of you, someone who’s willing to give up on_ everything _just to see your smile.” He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, a soft smile coming to his face. “Someone that feels about you the same way I feel about Kendall.”_

“You remember what I told you that day on the staircase?”

“That you loved your gay boyfriend more than you loved me?” she chuckled.

“That you deserve better.” He pulled her close carefully, wrapping his arms around her. “And I was right. Look at the handsome groom you have waiting for you out there!” this time he was the one to chuckle.

“I love you” she whispered against him, and this time was different. This time she meant it differently. She meant it just like him.

“I love you too.”

_“And you’ll find him.” He squeezed her hand. “And if he ever hurt you like I did I will personally kick his ass.”_

_She chuckled at the idea. That would definitely be something._

_“So, we’re good?” he asked, raising his eyebrows hopefully at her._

_“We’ll be.” She whispered, pulling him in for a hug._


End file.
